The present disclosure relates to a display control and touch control device which alternately produces a display drive term and a non-display drive term and controls a display panel and a touch panel and a display and touch sense panel unit having such a display control and touch control device incorporated therein. Particularly, the disclosure describes a technique for driving and controlling a panel module arranged by incorporated a touch panel into a display panel operable to perform liquid crystal display.
A portable information terminal device, such as a tablet or a smart phone, has a panel module disposed on a surface; the panel module is arranged by putting together or integrally forming a display panel and a touch panel. Such a portable information terminal device is arranged to be able to determine, from touch coordinates, a touch operation performed on a surface of the touch panel by a finger or the like according to screen display on the display panel in the event of the touch operation. The display panel and the touch panel are subjected to the influence of noise from each other owing to the capacitive coupling or the like between the display panel and touch panel put together or integrally formed. The operation noise of each of a display panel and a touch panel can be prevented from influencing the other panel by dividing a display frame period to have a plurality of display drive terms and non-display drive terms each arranged between the display drive terms, and driving the touch panel to perform touch sensing in a non-display drive term, such as described in the Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. JP-A-2014-203102.
The examples of a scan circuit operable to sequentially select gate lines corresponding to scan lines of the display panel include one which has a shift register. For instance, a scan circuit described in JP-A-2008-176159 is arranged as follows. A start pulse is shifted in a later stage in synchronization with the change in shift clock, a driver receives an output of each shift stage. The driver is operated to perform an output action in synchronization with a gate clock of twice the frequency of a shift pulse and thus, gate lines are sequentially activated to a select level in synchronization with twice the frequency of the shift pulse while synchronizing with the shift of the start pulse.